KVFH
Not to be confused with KBFH. KVFH is an NBC-affiliated television station that serves the Lubbock, TX market. It broadcasts on Channel 17. Syndicated programming on KVFH includes: Dr. Phil, Pickler & Ben, and Rachael Ray among others. It's sister station is Fox affiliate KLUF and is owned by Cunningham Broadcasting while Sinclair Broadcast Group operates the station. Both stations share studio facilities located on Avenue Q in Lubbock (a few miles away from ABN affiliate KOWO) with transmitting facilities located on top of the Texas Tech University campus. Digital Television Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from 2006-2007 Programming Schedule from October 1994 History KVFH began in 1962 as an ABC affiliate, prior to then, ABC programming would have to be viewed either on WDAL-TV (now KDLA) from Dallas/Fort Worth or KVDU-TV from Amarillo (now a Fox O&O station). The station was owned by Lubbock Telecasters, Inc. In 1975, the station was later sold to Park Communications (Roy H. Park). In 1995, the station was again sold to Sinclair Broadcast Group. In 2014, the station became an NBC affiliate taking the affiliation away from long time NBC affiliate KLUB which swapped networks with the station. The station was also sold to Cunningham Broadcasting, However, Sinclair still owns the station through a Local Marketing Agreement. Ownership History *1962–1975: Lubbock Telecasters, Inc. *1975–1995: Park Communications (Roy H. Park) *1995–present: Sinclair Broadcast Group *2014–present: Cunningham Broadcasting Newscast titles *''The Lubbock News Reporter'' (1962–1967) *''Channel 17 News Time'' (1967–1973) *''Eyewitness News 17'' (1973–1977) *''Channel 17 Newsdesk'' (1977–1985) *''News 17'' (1985–1989) *''KVFH News'' (1989–1996) *''ABC 17 News'' (1996–2015) *''NBC 17 News'' (2015–present) Station Slogans *''Broadcasting In Color'' (1962–1971) *''Meet Us in September on 17'' (1969–1970; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Let's Get Together on 17'' (1970–1971; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Lubbock's Most Watched News Team'' (1971–1977) *''This the Place to Be on 17'' (1971-1974; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Hello South Plains, Hello 17'' (1974–1975; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Welcome to the New Bright World on 17'' (1975–1976; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Let Us Be the One on 17'' (1976–1977; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''The News People!'' (1977–1985) *''17 is Still Having Fun, We're Still the One'' (1977–1978; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''We're Still the One on 17'' (1978–1980; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''You and Me and 17'' (1980–1981; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Now is the Time, 17 is the Place'' (1981–1982; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Come on Along with 17'' (1982–1983; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''That Special Feeling on 17'' (1983–1984; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''We're With You on 17'' (1984–1985; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''People Like You'' (1985–1990) *''You'll Love It on 17'' (1985–1986; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Together on 17'' (1986–1987; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Turn To Channel 17, KVFH!'' (1986–1992; based on Frank Gari's Turn to News) *''Something's Happening on 17'' (1987–1990; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Number 1 in Lubbock!'' (1990–present) *''Lubbock's Watching Channel 17'' (1990–1992; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''If It's Lubbock, It Must Be 17'' (1992–1993; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Watched By More South Plains, 17, ABC'' (1993–1996; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Nobody Does It Like ABC 17'' (1996–1997; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''TV is Good on ABC 17'' (1997–1998; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''We Love TV on ABC 17'' (1998–1999; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''ABC 17, Start Here'' (2009–2015; localized version of ABC ad campaign, this was the last slogan before switching to NBC in 2015) *''NBC 17, More Colorful'' (2015–present; localized version of NBC ad campaign) Website History * www.abc17lubbock.com (1996–2004) * www.kvfh.com (2004–2007) * www.abc17vfh.com (2007–2009) * www.kvfhlubbock.com (2009–2011) * www.abc17vfhlubbock.com (2011–2014) * www.nbc17vfhlubbock.com (2015–2018) * www.nbc17lubbock.com (2018–present) Voice Over History *"This is the Channel 17 Newsdesk, with Gary Knowles, Iola Mitchell, Troy Pollard with the weather, and Dale Stevens on sports." (1979–1985) *"From People Lke You, This is News 17 at (time)." (1985–1990) *"First with the News Around the Clock, This is the KVFH News at (time)." (1990–1996) *"From the Station That Brings You More Local News, Now. Number 1 in Lubbock. This is ABC 17 News at (time)." (1996–2004) *"Now. Live. Number 1 in Lubbock. ABC 17 News at (time)." (2004–2010) *"ABC 17 News at (time) starts now." (2010–2015) *"NBC 17 News at (time) starts now." (2015–present) Current On-Air Staff year joined in parentheses Greg Kellay - News Director *Christine Darkson - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (2008) *John Oliver-Tiplow - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (2005) *Stuart Berton - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1990) *Roy Mall - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1977) *Rodney Satterfield - anchor; weekend evenings (2000) NBC17 First Warning Weather Meteorologists *Nicholas Marshall - meteorologist; weekday mornings and noon (2011) *Keeley Mater - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, 9 (on KLUF), and 10 (2013) *Storm Hill - meteorologist; weekend evenings (2003) NBC17 Sports *Alan Stuart - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 10 (1992) *Rick McAstley - sports reporter; weekend evenings; also weeknight reporter (see below) (1996) Current On-Air Reporters *Sean Smith - general assignment reporter (2003) *Grace Flicks - general assignment reporter (1994) *Bert Grant - general assignment reporter (1980) *Anne Trout - general assignment reporter (2012) *Phil Rimmers - general assignment reporter (2015) Former On-Air Staff *Richard Graves (anchor; 1988–1993) Died February 25, 2018 *Chloe Steinburg (reporter; 2006–2008) *Tracy Kellers (anchor; 1984–1992) *Brianna Henderson (reporter; 2010–2013) *Katie Bainbridge (weekend meteorologist; 2000–2006) *Janice Seabrook (reporter; 1995–1999) *Joe Cullum (reporter; 1986–1991) *Troy Pollard (chief meteorologist; 1978–1996) *Kenzie Garcia (reporter; 2007–2011) *Dennis Warwick (weekend meteorlogist; 1983–1990) *Emily Tharp (reporter; 1997–2003) *Jason Richards (anchor; 1996–2004) *Kim Alderman (anchor; 1992–1996) *Leslie Snowberg (repoter; 1989–1991) *Kelly Norris (reporter; 1988–1995) *Iola Mitchell (anchor; 1976–1984) *Danielle Wilson (reporter; 2003–2007) *Steve Barwell (sports director; 1985–1993) *Allison Reinburg (morning meteorologist; 2001–2004) *Victoria Forgan (reporter; 1991–2000) *Gary Knowles (anchor; 1973–1982) died in 2011 *Melissa Martinez (morning anchor; 1998–2006) *Daniel Chavez (reporter; 2013–2014) *James Grayson (reporter; 1990–1997) *Elizabeth McMillian (reporter; 1986–1990) *Dale Stevens (sports director; 1979–1985) *Michael Crowell (sports reporter; 1987–1993) *Matthew Clark (sports director; 2000–2009) *Erin Carson (reporter; 2005–2010) *Paula Croswis (reporter; 1996–1998) *Cameron Bledsoe (morning meteorologist; 2007–2012) *Lindsey Spencer (sports reporter; 2009–2013) *Harry Glenze (chief meteorologist; 1969–1978) died in 2017 *Jim Douglas (chief meteorologist; 1962–1969) died in 1990 News Themes *007 From Russia With Love - John Barry (1962–1971) *Cool Hand Luke: The Tar Sequence - Lalo Schifrin (1971–1978) *TuesdayC - Tuesday Productions (1978–1985) *Tuesday16 - Tuesday Productions (1985–1988) *KVFH 1988 News Theme - Unknown (1988–1994) *Total News - Non-Stop Music (1994–2002) *Sinclair News Music Package - Stephen Arnold Music (2002–2006) *Daily News - Gari Media (2006–2015) *Sinclair News Package (Curves) - 615 Music (2015–present) Logos KVFH ID 1977.png|KVFH logo from 1977; promoting ABC's Still the One campaign KVFH 1982.png|KVFH logo from 1982; promoting ABC's Come on Along campaign KVFH ID 1985.png|KVFH logo from 1985; promoting ABC's You'll Love It campaign KVFH ID bumper 1977.png|KVFH ID bumper from 1987 taken from The Disney Sunday Movie KVFH's ID bumper 1993.png|KVFH ID bug from 1993 taken from Boy Meets World KVFH ID bumper 1994.png|KVFH ID bumper from 1994 taken from Home Improvement KVFH Logo.png|KVFH Logo from 2010-2014 KVFH 2015.png|KVFH Logo from 2014-2016 KVFH open 2017.png|KVFH's current news open from 2017-present Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Channel 17 Category:Texas Category:Lubbock Category:Television channels and stations established in 1962 Category:Sinclair Broadcast Group Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Former ABC affiliated stations Category:Cunningham Broadcasting Category:Stations that use "Curves" graphics